1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a container or a cage used for keeping and observing mainly insects (like beetles, bell-ring insects etc.)
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transparent container made of synthetic resin with a lid is used for confining and carrying insects or for keeping and observing insects at home for a short period.
The container consists of a lower main containing part made of transparent synthetic resin and an upper removable lid fixed firmly on the main part so as not to open easily, and in most cases the lid has a handle for carrying.
These containers for keeping and observing insects are generally left empty after being used temporarily or for a short period.
On the other hand, nowadays, rodents such as hamsters are kept by many animal-loving families.
In order to keep these rodents in a favorable condition, it is necessary to give them a housing simulating a natural environment and permitting them to exercise freely. For the purpose of meeting the above-mentioned requirement, as seen in the U. S. Pat. No. 3,742,908, many detached housings are connected to a main housing. For example, eating, climbing up, excreting waste material, etc. are done in the detached housings.
When these backgrounds are taken into consideration, the insect keeping and observing container has a suitable size in a usage of the said detached housing.
The conventional insect keeping and observing containers however, didn't have joints to pass through the tubular members and remained useless in the above-mentioned usage.